Life's A Dance
by Lady Kirara
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome never had much self-confidence due to her traumatizing past. When Sango convinces her to go to a nightclub she sees an unlikely character. She tries to leave but he convinces her to stay. Sess X Kags
1. Stealth

**Genre:** AU, Angst

**Words:** 500

**Summary:** In the heat of the moment, a revelation will change everything

**Disclaimer:** Inu and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but the ideas and voices in my head. :3

**~Chapter One - Stealth~**

"Kagome, hurry up or we're gonna be late again!" Sango yelled as she ran up the stairs to her best friend's tiny apartment. She rounded the corner and found a slender woman with dark auburn hair and bright cerulean eyes staring at herself in a floor length mirror. "You've been up here for over an hour, how could you possibly not be ready yet?"

"Sorry Sango, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts again," Kagome turned from the mirror and grabbed her purse off her bed in the corner of the room, "Let's go!" Sango sighed to herself and shook her head as she followed her friend out the front door and to her car.

The two women rode in content silence to the club that Sango's boyfriend Miroku owned. As they stepped out of Sango's car they were greeted by two of the bouncers that worked at the club. Kagome nodded a quick hello and followed her friend inside, instantly taking in the dazzling lights and loud music coming from the dance floor. Miroku gave her a brief hug, taking in her small frame before either woman noticed, "Wow Kagome, you look like you're ready for trouble tonight."

"You don't think it's too much do you?" She laughed off his comment, self consciously running her hands down the form fitting deep red dress she wore.

"Not a chance. Go have some fun, I'll be right over." Sango said, taking Miroku's hand and walking him over to the bar. She smacked him on the back of the head for a comment he made and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the two. She waited patiently for a song with a familiar beat to play, joining the group of people out on the floor. Moving her hips to the music she swayed from side to side, perfectly content to dance on her own.

Before she knew it, strong arms grasped her waist, gently so he wouldn't frighten her. She pressed her back closer to the chest dancing behind her and smirked when the arms at her waist tightened slightly, "Still a tease, little one," A husky voice whispered in her ear. She didn't turn to immediately put a face to her daring partner, instead enjoying the feel of them dancing against one another, basking in the mystery of it all.

All too soon the song ended and she turned to look at her mysterious friend, but she was met with a solid chest. The man was taller than she thought, she hadn't minded, she enjoyed the way his black silk top conformed around the muscles in his chest. Taking her time, she boldly placed her hands on his chest, her eyes moving with her hands, until they found her way around his neck and her eyes glanced up to seek his face.

Brilliant amber met shocked cerulean and the world around them melted. One word uttered from the woman's mouth was all that need be said, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Welcome home...Kagome."


	2. Dawning

**Words:** 800

**Summary:** A sunset shared between two old friends brings darkness to light

**~Chapter Two - Dawning~**

The two of them sat in silence, mugs in hand around the small kitchen table. It had been a month since Kagome ran into Sesshoumaru at the club and things were still so different she didn't know what to make of them. She knew she would have to explain sooner or later but she wasn't ready for that just yet.

The silver haired man sitting across from her looked up from his coffee silently taking in his surrounding. The apartment was small and quaint, perfect for one such as the woman that sat before him. A small writing desk sat in the corner against a wall, a couch and recliner chair stood alone in the living room. She had only the barest of essentials and he knew she would have had it no other way. She had just returned from the states, and although he did not know how long she would stay, this time he was determined not to let her go without a fight.

"Tell me what happened," He commanded coldly, and when her eyes met his he could only sigh internally. _She does not wish to speak of it but she must. I _will _know why she left us so suddenly after his death, why she left _me.

Blinking as if only just realizing the man had said something to her she looked up, "What happened to you? You're so cold now, distant. I don't think I like it very much."

"Hnn."

Kagome rolled her eyes knowing she would only receive an answer to her question when she answered his. Taking a deep breath she hastily told him what happened on the day his brother died. Inuyasha and her were playing tag out on his family's estate and she was looking for the perfect hiding spot. It was raining and she knew they weren't supposed to be outside but she had convinced him to play one more round with her. She saw an old tree that looked inviting and hid herself up on one of the branches hidden by the thick leaves. She could hear Inuyasha already looking for her but she knew he would never think to look _up _for her.

She waited several minutes until she could hear him shout his defeat. Calling his name she began to make her way down from the tree, but her foot got caught on one of the knots. The boy quickly crawled up to where she sat and released her from the trees grasp. The rain had made the branches slick and just as she touched the ground she turned and saw Inuyasha's footing slip. Crying out she ran to catch him but the damage had already been done.

When she finished her tale Sesshoumaru noticed she had unshed tears in her eyes, taking her hand in his larger one he tried to console her, "You were just a child. No one has ever blamed you for what happened. Why would you chose to leave everyone because of a silly mistake?"

She yanked her hand away from his and stood next to the sliding glass door that opened to her backyard. "Do you think I left because I wanted to!" She shouted not caring that he was only a few feet from her, "Do you honestly believe I chose to leave my family behind? Leave you? I was sent away! I was told to leave and never come back or everyone I knew would be in danger." Her voice grew smaller, "I had no choice Sesshoumaru."

To say he was furious would have been an understatement. He was absolutely livid that anyone would try to threaten an innocent child, especially her. The tears were falling from her face freely now as she watched the sunset in the distance. He tried to regain his composure before asking, "Who was it? You know my family is powerful. We could have protected you. _I _could have protected you. And why now, why do you chose now to come back home? What has changed?"

The woman smiled slightly, she knew that he would not like the answers he was to receive but she needed him to understand. "I know your family is powerful Sesshoumaru, but not even you could have protected me from this. I only came home because the man responsible for sending me away is no longer among the living himself."

"Who?" His voice was harsh, leaving no room for objections. He placed his hands on the woman's shoulders so she could not look away from him. The sunset's pale orange light shone across half the woman's face, and when she looked up at him he could clearly see the inner turmoil she was fighting just to answer his question.

Voice barely above a whisper she breathed, "Your father."


	3. Sparkle

**Words:** 400

**Summary:** Recollections and reflections lead to big decision making

**~Chapter Three - Sparkle~**

It had taken Sesshoumaru months to come to terms with the fact that his father could be so vile and cruel. That he had carelessly decided to take it upon himself to throw away his only living son's future. When Kagome had told him he was responsible for her disappearance when they were children he could hardly believe her, in fact he almost hadn't.

Kagome rolled onto her side and smiled to herself as she thought of how much things had changed in the past few months between herself and Sesshoumaru. If he had been anyone else he would have never forgiven her for the news she had brought upon him, regardless of whether she had committed a wrong or not. Only for her would he have bent, and for that she was grateful.

Sesshoumaru watched her from his bedroom doorway toss and turn against his silk sheets. She didn't notice him make his way across the room to sit in his leather chair positioned catty-corner from the bed. After a few moments of struggling she fell back into a peaceful sleep and he was left alone with his thoughts.

As time passed he learned to accept that although his father had worked to keep him away from the raven haired girl, fate would not be so cruel. It had given him a second chance, this time he would not waste it. In no time at all he secured the woman for his own after she had been thrown back into his life. He was appreciative that Kagome had also learned to accept the cold and standoffish demeanor he now possessed, and although he knew she did not enjoy it, she put up with it for his sake, and that truly spoke volumes about the vivacious woman he had come to care for.

Once he was certain she was asleep he pulled the small black box from his pocket. Kagome had always had an affinity for his amber eyes, she had told him the first time she had been introduced to the man and he had never overlooked that small fact. Smirking, he opened the box and stared down at the yellow diamond whose color matched his eyes almost perfectly. Surrounded by two beautiful sapphires so much like Kagome's Cerulean orbs, the platinum band complimented the ring perfectly. Placing the ring back in his pocket for safekeeping he whispered,

"Soon."


	4. Envy

**Words:** 600

**Summary:** Even Kagome cannot ignore her envy for long.

**~Chapter Four - Envy~**

Kagome liked to think herself practical and level-headed most of the time and she rarely let people get the best of her. Seeing that woman openly laughing with Sesshoumaru however, threw all of Kagome's calmly held composure out the window. He had told her he was going to a business lunch that day and she was fairly certain business was the last thing the two seated across the café were discussing. Storming out of the café was out of the question and instead Kagome chose to intercede between the two and find out just what was going on.

Sesshoumaru listened patiently as his colleague Kagura told him of her recent marriage and expected pregnancy. They had worked together for several years and known each other for longer, and he was most pleased to hear she had finally settled down. The two were laughing about possible baby names as a shadow covered their table. Turning to face their intruder Sesshoumaru was surprised to see Kagome absolutely seething and unsure what to make of the pair sitting at the table.

"Kagome what an unexpected surprise to see you here." He said calmly, hoping to avoid the storm he knew was coming.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho! How dare you! You told me you had a lunch meeting with a business partner, I cannot believe you lied to me! You have a LOT of explaining to do!" Turning to the woman seated across from him she gained her breath and was ready to let her have it as well, "And you-"

Kagura had watched the interaction calmly between the two. She had heard quite a bit about Sesshoumaru's intended Kagome and couldn't help chuckling to herself. When he has told her that Kagome was a 'free spirit with a fiery temper' she couldn't picture it. He was certainly dead right about her though. This Kagome was absolutely green with envy, and she couldn't fault the young woman who had confronted the two of them. After all, had she found her husband smiling and laughing with a woman like herself she would have also come to the wrong conclusion.

"Kagome, might I introduce myself? I am Kagura Onigumo, wife to Naraku Onigumo, my husband and I have worked with Mr. Tashio for years." She extended her hand in offering hoping the young woman would be satisfied with the answer.

"I…uh…ohmygoshi'msosorry," Kagome kindly took Kagura's hand in acceptance and smiled sheepishly, all intent of malice gone from her features and voice. Turning to Sesshoumaru she offered him an apologetic look and he acknowledged it with a nod of his head. "I should leave the two of you to your meeting then, please excuse my intrusion once again."

"Actually dear, we were just finishing up." Kagome watched Kagura nod her head in agreement as they stood to grab their coats. Sesshoumaru shook the woman's hand, congratulated her once more on her recent news and guided Kagome around the tables and out the front door.

"Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry I overreacted that way. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that; you know that I'm not normally like that. I-" He silenced her with a soft kiss and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as they made their way back to his office building.

The walk wasn't far, and when they entered his office building he could tell that she was upset over the way she had overreacted at lunch. Sesshoumaru couldn't help teasing her and chuckled, "It would seem, my love, that not even you are immune to jealous tendencies."

Kagome could do nothing but laugh with him.


	5. Serenity

**Words:** 500

**Summary:** Everyone has a night to remember but some are not as beautiful as others

**~Chapter Five - Serenity~**

Hand in hand the two walked along the beach without a care in the world. Every so often the woman would stop, grab the skirt of her golden gown and run down to the water's edge to kick her bare feet in the water before the waves washed themselves away once again. The man stood back and crossed his Armani clad arms across his chest watching her enjoy herself in the moonlight. Although he did not normally acknowledge this type of behavior for any human being in public, he allowed her to have her fun if only for this one night. Running back to him she looped her arm through his, searching his face her eyes sought his and she gave him a shimmering smile. "This night has been perfect."

It had always been her favorite time of the year. She loved the sharp transition from summer to fall. The way the trees seemed to blossom into something new and sinisterly beautiful as they shed their leaves, had always seemed to fascinate her in a way he would never understand. He would remember every one of her favorite things for years to come.

Sesshoumaru could recall every miniscule detail about the night he and Kagome shared at the beach, from the smell of the ocean to the feel of the sand under his feet. He remembered the way she smiled sweetly and thanked him for the wonderful night. He could never forget the way she had tried to convince him to join her in the warm and inviting water, whose waves matched the blue color of her eyes down to the tee. He remembered her disappointment when he refused her invitation for the third time that evening, and the way it was quickly discarded when she was entranced by the water once more.

He would tell you of the way he had pulled her aside after her fun and wrapped her in his arms kissing her sweetly. How she had jokingly questioned his sanity and playfully brought her small hand to his forehead to check his temperature. His devilish grin as he told her he was of a perfectly sound mind and the way it made a slight blush rise in her cheeks.

He could never forget the astonishment in her eyes when he bent himself on one knee and presented the ring he had been carrying for so long. Nor her exclamation of excitement when he asked the words he was sure she had been wishing to hear for so long. After he placed the ring on her finger she threw her arms around his neck and he could smell the perfume that she always wore.

They would walk back to his car blissfully unaware of anyone else than night, simply wrapped up in the joy the other had to offer. She would falter slightly, he would move to catch her, and everything that had known would change in that one moment together.

Yes, Sesshoumaru would always remember.


	6. Crisis

**Words:** 700

**Summary:** Wedding day jitters have Kagome in a funk so how does one handle the situation

**~Chapter Six - Crisis~**

Kagome had been pacing the room for the past twenty minutes mumbling to herself about the distinction of colors. Sesshoumaru had finally had enough sense to ask her what was wrong but she continued her rambling as though she hadn't heard her audience.

"The dress… the colors are all wrong! I specifically said I wanted midnight blue trimming on the bodice. These are indigo! _Indigo_! Midnight blue is _not_ the same as indigo." Her face deadpanned as another thought crossed her mind, "They're not going to match. Oh no! I'm going to have to change the dress. Sesshoumaru!"

"There is no need to shout Kagome, I am right here." She turned to look at him with an exasperated expression, scrutinizing him as if he had grown a second head. She held up the dress that had arrived to their home sometime in the night expecting him to magically see what she was trying to point out. "The colors seem to be the same to me; there is no reason for you to fret. No one will know the difference between your dark blue and indigo. Sango will be pleased either way."

"Midnight! It's _midnight_ blue. Not dark blue. And any female with a shred of taste would be able to tell the difference. You're just a man I wouldn't expect you to understand! What am I going to do? The wedding is in less than a week." Holding the dress close to her chest she sat across from him, quietly smoothing out a wrinkle that wasn't truly there.

At the sight of her tears beginning to form he wanted to escape, he never enjoyed when a female cried in his presence. More so when it was his female and there was nothing he could do to assuage her unnatural fears. An opportunity presented itself a moment later when they heard the doorbell ringing from somewhere inside their house.

He grasped her shoulder for a brief moment and left her to her thoughts to answer the bell that was becoming more urgent. Sesshoumaru grew further annoyed when the person on the outside of the door continued to press the button even after he called that he was coming. He was just beginning to scold said person when he open the large oak door and Sango's petite form presented itself.

Sango looked up and gave Sesshoumaru a quick hello as she brushed past him without being invited in. "Where is she? She called me this morning and I made it over as soon as I could. She said something about my dress being the wrong color." Seeing that the woman was here to handle a crisis he could not his anger was quickly dissipated.

"Up in the attic. I'm afraid I won't be much help in this situation. It appears that my lack of _taste_ has made me more of a hindrance than an actual help on this day." He said the words with such distaste Sango could not help but feel sorry for the man.

She patted his arm and attempted to uplift his spirit, "Don't worry. I can handle this; no guy wants to get involved in this part of the wedding planning. Trust me! I'm sure I was ten times worse on Miroku than she is for you." He huffed indignantly muttering incoherently _not likely_ but allowed the woman to leave and help squash his fiancé's fears.

Almost three hours later Sesshoumaru could be found at the kitchen table reading the daily newspaper with his lunch in front of him. He had intended to ignore the women as they entered the room, but the laughter coming from Kagome had caught him off guard. _I am impressed. _She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge kissing him on the cheek as she passed. "Sango and I are going to watch a movie. We don't want to interrupt your work."

"I'm just glad to see you in better spirits." She smiled at him and asked if he wanted to join them. He politely declined and watched her flip through the movie lists on the television.

"I told you I could handle it." Sango winked as she passed him, "Crisis averted."

"Indeed."


	7. Bliss

**Words:** 200

**Summary:** Fluff Fluff and moar fluff.

**~Chapter Seven - Bliss~**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Cheers were heard all around them as Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome and they turned to greet their guests as Mr. and Mrs. Taisho. After being hugged and congratulated by all of their friends and family the newly married couple disappeared into the limo with a wave of their hands.

They had decided to forgo a reception altogether. The ceremony had been small, consisting of only their closest relatives and friends. The two had determined they would instead spend their wedding night at their home and leave first thing in the morning for their honeymoon.

When Sesshoumaru joined her and shut the door she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Their bodies flush against each other they continued their battle of tongues, neither refusing to submit to the other. Kagome's bouquet of violet hyacinth flowers and pink tulips lay forgotten on the floor. He pushed her back against the black leather of the seat and covered her body with his own.

Kagome pulled back to look at her new husband and whispered, "I love you Mr. Tashio."

He smirked before his lips caught hers, "I love you Mrs. Tashio."


End file.
